


A Decade Long

by strxwberryxngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Flashbacks, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberryxngel/pseuds/strxwberryxngel
Summary: Because once upon a time, they were both lonely losers.And now they just don't know if a promise they did long ago should still be kept.





	A Decade Long

**_Hey, it's Seungcheol. Heard from Jisoo that you're back. Let's meet at your favorite cafe, 8 this evening fine with you?_ **

A single message has never been this relieving and at the same time, so hard to reply for Jeonghan. It took him a few minutes before replying with an ' _Alright. I'll be there._ ' 

He also had a few choices on what to reply with excuses on why he can't be there like, being busy or maybe being tired from his flight. But those are lame excuses since he just finished work after years of dedicating himself on it, it's his long vacation after all. And being from his flight might not sound convincing as well since he had been in Korea for about three days now.

As he looks at the wall clock of his hotel room, he sighs and just accepts defeat. He still has about 3 hours to prepare for the said invite but it feels like time is being dragged longer than it should be.

After a few moments, he feels the wind coming from outside his room and stands up to close the windows. But before he can even fully close it, the sight of the city below him stops him from doing so.

Ten years. Ten long agonizing years. That's how long he missed this place. That's how long his passion had driven him to pursue what he loves and what he hated at the same time. He loves photography, it is the career that occupied all his dreams and fantasies even when he was still a child.

But he hated being away. He hated how much distance from his home he needed to sacrifice for it. It's worth it, but it never passes his mind with a tinge of regret coming along with it. It was not just that easy.

The world trip took a decade of his life where he's away from home. His home.

His family often visits him from one country to another whenever they have the chance to. And that's enough for him, to know that his beloved people are supporting him in what he loves to do.

The friends he had back in Korea were the ones he's pretty sure holds a bit of grudge at him. He never mentioned about him leaving, and he never had a plan to announce it even. He chose to cut all ties with them, not letting himself miss them because that would only lead to one thing, going back to where his heart wanted to be at.

And now that he's here, he can't quite grasp the thought that he is indeed finally back home. It feels like a dream to him, like it was something he's just imagining.

He looks straight ahead to view the breathtaking sky. Not wanting to miss and just forget the moment, he gets his mini polaroid camera and takes a snap of it.

A smile forms on his lips as he stares at the photo, the blue sky being mixed with some pinkish color due to the sunset.

It's nostalgic, the color combination brings back memories. Especially memories with a certain someone, his best friend.

_"We look cute, don't we?"_

_A chuckle was heard from the slightly older boy who's currently having a fond look on his face while eyeing their matching hoodies on the mirror in front of them, "I have always been cute, Hannie. I don't know about you."_

_The long-haired boy laughs while smacking Seungcheol's arm, "You say that as if it's true. Jokes on you, your mom told me I'm way cuter than you, Choi."_

_Seungcheol joins him in his laughing fit and he finally, finally sees the genuine happiness in his eyes after months of trying to have a sight of it. The gummy smile, the smiley doe eyes, and the way Seungcheol's face lit up._

_Maybe spending more than half of his weekly allowance on some matching pink and blue hoodies is all worth it._

_"Let's go now, the movie starts in an hour," Jeonghan held out his hand to which Seungcheol took and off they went._

_As he drives towards the theater, he can't help but look at Seungcheol from time to time. It seems to him like this was not real, like this is just a part of his imagination and Seungcheol will slowly disappear and be out of sight the moment he looked away from the man._

_He's glad that Seungcheol said yes to watching a movie, a clear indication that the man is trying to get better too. Jeonghan is relieved to know that he's not alone in trying._

_Jeonghan knows just how bad these past few months were for his roommate, his best buddy, his Seungcheol. It all started with a failed exam to which he cured with some ice cream and reassuring words on how it won't affect his whole college life when it was literally just a first fail in his entire year as a senior._

_The next few weeks were a blur, Seungcheol being sick was one hell of a fucking ride. With that being said, the man had to be under Jeonghan's care all the time since nobody else did - except for his mom on the weekends._

_Not even his own girlfriend._

_All shit went down though, when Seungcheol finally managed to get up and go to his classes, catching up from missed activities. It happened during one of Jeonghan's classes, when Seungcheol had free time for himself._

_The undying buzzing of his phone made him excuse himself from class and run all the way to their shared dorm room just to find Seungcheol looking vulnerable and destroyed with a can of beer on his hands and a few empty cans around him._

_The thought never crossed Jeonghan's mind, Seungcheol and his girl's relationship was perfect in all ways possible in his eyes. But maybe he missed a few spots where the couple had dents in their relationship._

_It all came crashing down after that, Seungcheol becoming more silent and more reserved than ever. He was at his weakest and all Jeonghan can do is to be strong for him, to be the one he can be able to hold on to._

_He parks his car and they both went out, the two of them smiling like idiots as they once again get a glimpse of their outfits._

_"Thank you, Hannie," It was a soft whisper and he would have missed it if he's not been focusing on to every single movement the other is making, or maybe just on the other, himself._

_"Nah, these are best bud duties."_

_"Yeah, you have always been the best."_

The cafe looks different now. The walls that used to be bright yellow in color are now designed to look like a brick wall, shades of brown and black occupying the entirety of it. The doors that used to be designed with some aesthetic doodle are now glass doors, the only decoration being the sign that implies it's still open. But what did not change is the row of plants in front of it, blooming violets and daisies giving a pleasant and relaxing vibes to anyone passing by.

It makes Jeonghan smile, memories from the back of his mind resurfacing.

With a very much visible take-in of a huge amount of oxygen he badly needs to gather all his courage, he holds the handle of the door and opens it ever so slowly. As he steps in, he takes in the atmosphere of the cafe.

The Yoon Jeonghan of the past would have cringed at the too formal, too adult-like of the cafe. But the Yoon Jeonghan of today likes the change, he likes how the cafe looked like it also matured as time passed by. 

"Jeonghan!" A painfully familiar voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he turns his head to where the voice possibly came from.

Warm. Choi Seungcheol looks warm, the comfortable kind of warm. He radiates something that holds Jeonghan down, grounding him and keeping him from running away.

Maybe that's why he did not want to see Seungcheol at the airport when he left, because Seungcheol is the one who holds him down. The one who he can't slip away from, but he did.

And he hated it.

"Man, I missed you so so much!"

He did not expect to be engulfed in a big hug, he expected punches, screams, frustrated rants, whines and most of all, hate. He expected Seungcheol to hate him after everything he did but no, he was welcomed with a crushing embrace and confessions of longing by the other male.

Hesitantly, he hugs back and the way they got closer to each other left a painful yet comforting feeling to Jeonghan. It was blissful but at the same time, just sad.

Pulling back from the hug, Seungcheol keeps the distance between them close as he holds Jeonghan's shoulders to keep him in place. He stared at Jeonghan for what felt like an eternity - but in reality, it was just merely 5 seconds- before he speaks again, "I like your hair."

_Being in his own car but not being able to drive feels weird for Jeonghan._

_As he stares outside the window with Seungcheol humming while driving to god knows where after the boring movie, he lets his thoughts wander._

_Of course, he ends up thinking about Seungcheol's recent break up. It was all just exhausting and devastating at the same damn time. Not just for Seungcheol, but also for Jeonghan. The nights where he finds himself looking after a drunk Seungcheol are the worst sleepless nights he had to endure during that year. The countless essays and projects he had to do were nothing compared to the worry he experienced through those nights._

_He glances at Seungcheol once again and he must admit, the man looks better now. Well, better than last week if he's being honest._

_"We're here, get your ass out now," Seungcheol blurts out as he swiftly moves to get out of the car._

_Jeonghan follows him out, "Where are-" His words were cut by the view he had been shown to. It was pleasant to his eyes, not too bright and not too boring. Just beautiful._

_"My mom told me that if you liked seeing sunsets from low lands, you should definitely see it from high above the ground as well," Seungcheol leans back on Jeonghan's car as they both stare into the horizon._

_The cliff would be the last option Jeonghan would consider if asked where they were heading to a few minutes ago. But right now, there is definitely no place he would rather be._

"Thought you liked my hair long?" He asks with a teasing smile to ease the nervousness he feels with each passing moment.

Seungcheol sheepishly smiles at him and replies, "Yeah, but I guess this one's better."

He only chuckles as a reply.

"I like your tattoo," Jeonghan comments as they settle down on the table.

The tattoo is just simple, a detailed small rose with a few thorns on its stem inked on Seungcheol's left wrist.

"Thanks, had it 5 years ago," Seungcheol smiles again and Jeonghan can't help but wonder how his jaws stay up with those endless beaming.

They ordered food with Jeonghan being amazed at how the menu got more complex now, rather than the 20 choices of food and drink combinations they had back then. A lot has changed, indeed.

"How was Hawaii?"

The mention of the place made Jeonghan perk up and pay more attention to the other as if that's not just what he's been doing just now.

"Hot. But it was a lovely place. The kind of place a person would choose to spend his vacations in. All the shots taken were praised by everyone," Jeonghan states with amusement seeping through his honest words slipping from his mouth.

"I told you, it's beautiful," Seungcheol replies with fondness.

And he remembers it. Jeonghan remembers the exact expression Seungcheol held when he told him how much he wanted to go to Hawaii. How it would be amazing to be there, to experience the place and just how beautiful the place would be. It was Seungcheol's dream destination and as Jeonghan can see, it still is.

So when a project was given to him to fly there two years in the industry, to do what he does best, he didn't hesitate to take the offer. The shoots were perfectly fine and absolutely well. Every single person who saw the final results were in awe. Some of them even mentioned how these pieces stood out from all his other works and it made him feel flattered.

They did not need to know though, how inspired Jeonghan got once he landed on the place with his best buddy in his mind.

"You know, I recently got an offer to go back there next year," Jeonghan takes note of how the dark and full eyebrow of Seungcheol raised in anticipation for his next words, "Maybe I'll be needing some company this time."

_As he leans his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, he lets out a restless sigh with the presence of the other bringing a soft smile to his lips. The other slowly moves his hand to caress Jeonghan's head, urging Jeonghan to feel sleepy._

_"You were never like this with Minhyuk," Seungcheol says out of the blue._

_Confused, Jeonghan opens his eyes from its previous sleepy state, "What?"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm such a burden to you," Seungcheol puts his right hand on Jeonghan's shoulder, his apology sounding very much sincere, "You were never like this even with your last break up. I'm a douchebag for putting you through all of this, Han. I'm just so sorry."_

_Jeonghan can sense the remorse, the guilt and the sadness coming from Seungcheol even without looking at the man. It's just there and it sucks._

_"Cheol, I think we both are fully aware that you will never be a burden to me."_

_The chuckle that left Seungcheol was bitter and maybe it's one of the few sounds Jeonghan hated to hear all his life, "Sometimes I wonder how and why you even still put up with me. I'm replaceable, I'm disposable. My so-called friends makes me feel that, my exes have proved that to me too many times now. Hell, even my own family sometimes shove that to my face."_

_Jeonghan would be lying if he will be saying that he was not shocked to hear those. His best friend had always been insecure, he knew it, "I guess that's what makes us the perfect combo."_

_Seungcheol's brows furrowed and he asks, "Perfect?"_

_"Losers, disposable losers, that's what we are."_

He stirs his coffee a bit, careful not to spill on the table. Jeonghan feels awkward as he waits for Seungcheol to finish the call he answered minutes ago. It's not like he doesn't have anything more to say, it's just that he doesn't know where to begin with.

There are so much to say but too little courage to tell those.

Once Seungcheol is back on his seat, Jeonghan decides that it's the right time to start off with what he wants to say.

"I-I'm sorry, Cheol."

Looking up from his coffee, he sees the rather startled Seungcheol stopping with whatever it was that he's doing. He sees how the other's eyes twitched and it made him feel guilty even more.

The face that he haven't seen in a decade is now in front of him, now in hands reach, but he can't even go on for a full second looking at it without having the urge to look away. The eyes that used to show transparency, comfort, and full-on trust are now showing something between confusion and just longing. It was sad to know how much time and distance have changed the man. How it changed Jeonghan as well, and everything they used to have.

It was ridiculous, when Jeonghan placed his hand on Seungcheol, there it was again: the painful yet blissful feeling inside him. It feels like Seungcheol is so far rather than two feet away from him.

"I'm a coward. I don't deserve to even be facing you right now. But still, I want to say sorry. You deserved an explanation, you deserved to know," As a tear falls from his eye, the hand he had been caressing turns and squeezes his own hand. He then continues, "And I'm sorry for taking that away from you. Cheol, I did not want you to know because if you did and you were there, I won't be able to continue."

Seungcheol's hold on his hand tightens that made him wipe away the tears that flowed down his cheeks, "You're here now. Isn't that what matters the most?"

_The countless stars that started to appear in front of their eyes as the sun left the horizon, twinkled and reflected in both of their eyes._

_It made him wonder just how many stars did it take to finally come up with the sun? The sun that was able to bring warmth and life to the planet we all lived on, the only discovered star to do so._

_How many people does it take a person to finally find the one? The one that will be able to bring warmth and life to someone, the only person to be able to do so._

_An idea creeps on his mind and before it can even slip away, he proposes the deal to his best friend, "Ten years. Let's wait for ten years."_

_Seungcheol adjusts his sitting position that made Jeonghan sit up straight too, "Wait for what?"_

_Jeonghan giggles and he suggests, "You know what they do in movies and dramas, the promises they make?"_

_Seungcheol nods and the younger continues, "Let's do that."_

_"Which one?"_

_With an exaggerated roll of his eyes he answers, "If in ten years' time and we're still single, let's marry each other, right away."_

_A scoff leaves Seungcheol's mouth and moments later, they are both laughing at how ridiculous the idea was. But Jeonghan did not get the reaction he wants so he stops._

_"I'm serious. We both know damn well that we love each other, why else would we even stay this long together?"_

_They were both surprised at the question that left Jeonghan's mouth but the thought of it isn't the one that made them surprised, it's the fact that someone between the two of them openly admitted it, finally after years._

_"Deal."_

_"No backing out, loser."_

_Jeonghan felt his heartbeat go faster as Seungcheol answers with, "I could say the same to you."_

_"I can't believe we're both sober right now," Jeonghans laughs and squeezes the other's thigh with his left hand._

_"You always have drunk thoughts, anyway."_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Save it for the honeymoon," Seungcheol says with a wink._

_He was answered with a groan and two arms sliding to his waist and tightening their hold there. Seungcheol settles with wrapping his own arms around Jeonghan._

"You really are the best, Cheol," Jeonghan hastily wipes his tears away once again and laughs in between his hiccups. 

Seungcheol stands up from his seat, taking the seat beside Jeonghan. With a reassuring hand on the crying man's back, he coos, "Still a crybaby, huh."

They shared laughs after that, Jeonghan's head leaning naturally on Seungcheol's chest. It's foreign yet familiar both at the same time, weird as it is, Jeonghan likes the feeling of it. The feeling of being home at last.

Their laughs die down and Jeonghan finds himself staring at Seungcheol who's currently fixing the table napkins they have ruined.

A certain memory passes by his mind, the one he have been holding on to for so long, the one that always, always gets to him and ignites something inside him.

Before he can even bring it up, Seungcheol beats him to it, "Still single, Hannie?"

He feels his cheeks burn as he blushes hard at the sudden question.

"Well, yeah," Jeonghan can't deny how high his hopes went up when he saw Seungcheol sporting an ear-to-ear smile once he heard his answer. 

The conclusion of why Seungcheol asked him out tonight sinks into him. Maybe the had been waiting too, just like him. Because for all he knows, their promise is what stopped him from getting into any committed relationship. Truth is, he tried to find someone but it just always ends up with him finding something that will break them apart. Nobody can really match his ideal person, except for one, of course.

"And you're?" Jeonghan wait for Seungcheol to finish his question with an answer.

"Engaged. I'm engaged," Seungcheol softly says while Jeonghan tries to put up a smile that have faded away upon hearing the words.

It's unfair, he thinks. He feels his heart beating eratically fast, wanting so bad to get out of its cage.

He had been waiting for nothing, reserving his heart for something impossible. He's such a fool for believing that Seungcheol is even keeping that promise, that deal. And he's more of a fool for thinking that Seungcheol might be just like him, waiting for the deadline.

He blinks away the tears that starts to well up in his eyes.

"Congrats, I guess this will be the first time I'll be one of the groom's men," He chuckles lightly and looks away, not being able to look at the man beside him.

Seungcheol hugs him from the side after that.

And that's when regrets started to flood his mind. Maybe he should have just admitted his feelings back then. Maybe he shouldn't have made that damn deal. Maybe going back here is a bad idea after all. And maybe, he's stupid enough to wait.

To not be too obvious of his own disappointment, he swallows the huge lump in his throat and manages to ask, "When's the wedding?"

That's when Seungcheol looks at him, eyes so mesmerizing that almost tells Jeonghan to not look anywhere else but there.

"When do you want it?"

Jeonghan blinks, staring at Seungcheol dumbfounded. He clearly doesn't have any say in this matter so why would Seungcheol ask him?

"Why should I decide for the two of you?" He pulls away from the other's hold and creates a safe distance between them.

Seungcheol looks at him with the same dumbfounded expression. After 3 awful seconds, the man laughs leaving a confused Jeonghan.

"Hey, what's so funny?" His shattering heart can't take the scene anymore as he feels tears streaming down his face once again.

Seungcheol might have taken notice of it that's why he stops and wipes it away with his hands, cupping Jeonghan's face right after.

"Ah, and here I thought I was smooth enough," Seungcheol blurts out before leaning in, Jeonghan's breath hitched and he can't make any move. A part of him tells him to move away, to just leave and never come back again. But the greater part of him takes over and he leans in too.

It was a simple peck, can barely be considered as a kiss but it's still something, so when the realization of what they just did dawns upon Jeonghan, it shows through his wide eyes and the immediate movement of him to move back.

And before he can even react and shout angrily at Seungcheol, the man pulls him into yet another crushing hug. Seungcheol then whispers, "I'm engaged, Jeonghan. I'm engaged with you."

A loud smack on Seungcheol's chest.

And a loud sound filled with pain.

Jeonghan really thinks Seungcheol deserved it.

"Why would you even say you're engaged? What the fuck?" Frustrating as it is, Jeonghan can't help but feel the relief blooming inside his chest.

"Because that's the deal, wasn't it? You're single and I am too," Seungcheol kisses his forehead, "I've waited too long for this, don't ruin it for me," He laughs and oh god, Jeonghan still finds it the most glorious sound he's heard. The heavens above really blessed him with this perfection.

"You're such an asshole," Jeonghan says as he pinches the side of the cuddling Seungcheol.

With an up and down movement of his brows, Seungcheol smugly comments, "Guess what? You're marrying an asshole now."

"Oh, I would gladly do," Jeonghan— with all the courage he has— kisses Seungcheol deeply, pouring every single emotion he feels at the moment. And he savors it like his life depends on that and that only, loving the way they just prefectly fit into each other.

* * *

The shutter sound of the camera was heard, signaling Seungcheol that he can finally move.

"I would have told you you're adorable if only you won't brag about it for the rest of your life," Seungcheol comments as he looks back to his husband to see the man staring lovingly at the photo he just took of him.

Jeonghan scoffs, "I know I am but thanks for reminding me."

He runs back to Jeonghan and wraps his arms on him as if he would just slip away if he won't do it.

Seungcheol inhales the lavender scent, grabbing the camera from Jeonghan's hold and putting it on the tea table on the balcony. Even with his useless protests, Jeonghan still goes with what Seungcheol is doing, rocking the both of them in a smooth and steady rhythm.

"Clingy," Jeonghan blurts out to which the other just laughs. After a few more moments with Jeonghan's hands on Seungcheol's neck, Jeonghan kisses Seungcheol on his cheek, and then places another peck on the tip of his nose, and then on his forehead, his temple, his brows, his chin until he reaches down and places a lingering kiss on the man's lips.

"You love my face."

"Nah, I love everything about you."

"Weird. I love everything about you too."

"Sorcery."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR ANGEL, MY LOVELY LITTLE EUPHORIA, YOON JEONGHAN!! ♡ 
> 
> *gasps* i made... another... one... sorry i can't help it. anyGAY, here's my [twitter account](http://twitter.com/hanniebloom)! you can request a genre, a concept or maybe an idea of a fic for me to write or maybe give any feedbacks on my works hehe love ya
> 
> ps. lost souls (my other fic) is actually on hiatus, i needed to redo the next chapters since it got deleted ): it might take me a while to finish those so yeah.


End file.
